For the Love of Stars
by Nanashichan
Summary: Here's a sap involving Legolas and Aragorn pairing. It's my take on how they first told each other their feelings. Please read and review. Thanks.


For the Love of Stars  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm sorta sick right now so I haven't really been able to concentrate on what I've been writing but I had to finish this story so here it is. Maybe when I don't have a headache I'll rewrite it. Anyway, warnings are AxL and sap. This story can take place anytime during the Fellowship of the Ring when the entire Fellowship if together. So please read and review. Thanks everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
For the Love of Stars  
  
  
  
Legolas sighed as he settled in one of the highest branches in one of the trees over looking the camp. Everything had been quiet that day. No surprise attacks and even no mock arguments between himself and Gimli.  
  
Leaning back on the thick branch, the golden-haired elf glanced silently up at the twinkling stars. It was said that his people were born gazing up at the heavens and that was why they loved endless field above them but Legolas had a different reason. Admittedly, he had always been fond of the night sky but now he had more basis for his love. His love. . .Turning his study to the ground, Legolas smiled fondly as he caught sight of the Ranger. They had been lovers for so long and friends even longer but the prince could never tire of the other. Legolas remembered when they had first confessed their feelings to one another.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Why do you study the stars so Legolas?" Aragorn asked as he quietly joined the blonde elf on the balcony above the gardens of Rivendell.  
  
Legolas smiled and shifted his attention to the man beside him. "It is in my nature to feel drawn to the heavens Estel."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
A silence encompassed the two friends and they stood there for long moments, both watching the stars. Finally, Legolas spoke. "Why are you here Estel? Should you not be resting? For it is late."  
  
"I—" Aragorn trailed off nervously capturing the other's notice.  
  
Frowning, Legolas turned fully to Aragorn. "What is bothering you?"  
  
Aragorn bit his lip thoughtfully and locked eyes with Legolas, searching the emerald depths for support before continuing. "I had wanted to speak with you on a matter but it is hard for me to find the right words."  
  
"Actions may be better than word Estel. Perhaps you can show me what is bothering you?" Legolas suggested, tilting his head to the side in an adorable motion of curiousness.  
  
/Could I? Could I be bold enough?/ Casting a glance at the beautiful elf, Aragorn hardened his will. /I must be! This may be my only chance!/ Pushing aside all doubt, Aragorn closed the space separating them and placed his lips gently on Legolas'. He felt the blonde archer stiffen beneath his caress and was about to pull away when the kiss was deepened.  
  
Not expecting his gesture to be reciprocated, the Ranger froze briefly and then melted into the kiss. It was everything that he had ever imagined. Pure, sweet, and distinctly Legolas.  
  
The lip lock ended as the need of air became apparent. Aragorn smiled lovingly down at Legolas and gave the blonde another sweet kiss before burying his face into the sun-tinted hair. "I will love you always Legolas. My heart. My star."  
  
Hugging the Ranger tightly to himself, Legolas returned the vows. "I love you too Estel. With all my heart and soul."  
  
And, so under the watchful eyes of the stars, the new couple shared their second lingering kiss.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey crazy elf!"  
  
Breaking from his reverie, Legolas smirked as he glanced down to the foot of the tree. "What, stupid dwarf?"  
  
Gimli rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop the faint smile playing at his lips. "Dinner's ready! If you don't want your share go ahead and stay up in that silly tree of yours."  
  
Casting one last look at the stars, he leapt down a few branches, and Legolas couldn't help retorting. "As you are always stuck in those dank caves of yours?"  
  
"They are not dank! Caves are better than any tree!" Declared the dwarf as Legolas landed lightly next to him. They argued good-naturedly while the made their way to the campfire.  
  
Their mock insults and laughter rang out into the clear night air and above them the stars shone brightly, remembering the love that was declared underneath them those many years ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Ok, I'm not really satisfied with this story so I may end up editing it but oh well this is it for now. Please review though and tell me if I did okay. Thanks. 


End file.
